Rochelle/Quotes
A list of Rochelle's Quotes heard so far in Left 4 Dead 2. Intro *'[ 'When seeing a Mudman in the trailer' ]' "What the hell is that?" *'[ 'In Zombie Survival Guide Trailer, when the Spitter appears '] '"This is some grim shit we got ourselves into..." *'[''' When fending back the Horde ]' "Get back! Get back!" *'[ When the military begins to bomb the bridge in Zombie Survival Guide trailer '] '"Stop the bombing run!" *[ Talking to Ellis in Zombie Survival Guide trailer ] " Hey... Kill all sons-a-bitches, right?" General *[' ''After completing a Chapter ]' "Oh yeah, oh yeah. Oh yeah." *"Oh HELL YES!" *"Shit, we are ''alright." *"I ''know ''we can do better." *"Alright! This party is OVER!" *"Yeah, all bark, no bite." *"That was close." *"Did we all make it? Yes we did!" *"We almost didn't make it!" *"Live and in the flesh!" *"Thanks to you guys, I am the ''baddest ''woman alive!" *"Oh, I think we're going to make it!" *"Oh we kicked ass, yes we did! Woo!" *"Okay, we can do this! We can do this!" *"Woo! We're really doing this!" *"Ooh we are doing it alright!" *"Ha ha ha! We are kickin it!" *"Woo, that's about as close as I like to cut it." *"What happened to us?" *[ When waiting for the others inside the Safe House '] '"What in the hell are you doing out there? Get inside!" *"Everyone, in here!" *[' ''When Nick is highlighted ]''' "Hey suit!" *"NICOLAS!" *"Yo Nick!" *"Nick!" *"SUIT!" *[' ''When Ellis is highlighted ]''' "Yo, Ellis." *"Hey, Hee-Haw!" *"Yung'un." *[' ''When Coach is highlighted ]''' "Big guy." *"Coach." *[ Time related '] '"Uh, can we get going?" *"Time to get going." *"C'mon, let's go!" Commands ''These are derived from the PC commands when using the '''Z, X''', or '''C keys.'' Yes *"Oh hell yeah!" *"Yes." *"Why, yes." *"Sure." No *"A-heh. No way." *"Seriously. No." *"Boy, no way!" *"Heh. Oh please." Look *"Check this shit out." *"Look." *"Look at this." *"Look here!" *"Watch out." *"Over there!" Argh *"Blargh!" *"Sweet Lincoln's mullet!" *"Sweet Jesus!" *"Argh!" *"Mother of mercy!" Taunt "Ohhh shut up!" "Oh hell yes!" "What's up with that?" "Forget about it." "Ha. Who's barking now?" "Yeah, right." "Yeah, that's right." Follow Me *"Hey, c'mon, this way!" *"Follow me this way." *"Follow me." Lead the Way *"Sure. You lead." *"I am right behind ya." *"Sure, lead on." *"Go on, I'll keep up." *"Kay, go ahead." *"Alright, I'll follow you." Ready *"I'm here, I'm with ya." *"I got your back." *"Boy, I got your back." Thank you *"Hey. Thanks" *To Ellis: "Hoo, Thanks Ellis, I guess I will keep you." *"Thanks. I owe you one." *"Oh, thanks for that." Negative responses *"Can just ONE ''goddamn thing go right?!" *"Ohhh this is bad." *"Oh, well...this just sucks." *"We are in some deep shit." *"Could this get any worse? I don't '''think so'." *"Arrrrgh. JESUS CHRIST!" *"Goddammit! Can just one more goddamn thing go wrong?" *"We don't have time for this shit!" *"This is some grave shit we got ourselves into." Good Job *"Woo! Kickass!" *"You are on FIRE today!" *"Hey, nice job!" *"Oh hell yeah!" *"Nice shot!" *"That was cool!" *"Cool!" *"Good one!" Health related *'[' When reviving another Survivor ]''' "Oh baby, we can't have you down there. Now get up." *[' ''When reviving another player ]''' "You're gonna have to suck it up. We need you a little bit longer." *[ '''''When reviving a player who was badly injured while down ]' "Oh shit, just... Get up, get up!" *"You're comin' or you're just gonna lay there all day... Let's get'cha up." *"Can't stay down there forever... Let me getcha up." *"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were trying to kill yourself. Get up now." *"''Ohhh man. I mean...uh...I mean...you look fine? Let's go." *"You've got to stop ending up down here...this is no way to stay alive." *"Hell if I'm carrying you, get up! " *"Look, the big man upstairs isn't ready to take you yet...let's get you on your feet." *"No time for this now...we have to keep you moving, let's get you up." *"Don't worry, you'll be fine...lets get you back on your feet." *"Come on now! We don't have time for all this layin' around." *"Ahh I knew you'd be okay." *"You had me worried there... We can't lose you." *"The picture of health, good as new." *"What in the hell have you gone and done now? Let's get going." *'[''' When reviving another player on their last down ] "You scared the shit outta me. I thought that was it for you...but if you go down again you're meat." *"I'm no nurse, but you look pretty messed up...go down again and that's it..." *"You're scaring the shit out of me. You go down again and thats it for you..." *"I'm going to get you on your feet, but if we don't get you fixed up you are NOT going to make it." *"Do you know what that is? It used to be inside of you...go down again and it's not going to matter..." *[ Helping a Survivor hanging off a ledge '] '"Yeah, you look like a fool hanging down there... Let me help you up." *"Come on boy, I'm not going to let you fall!" *"Don't worry, I'm not going to leave you hanging." *"Hang on baby, I'm not going to let you fall." *"Did this seem like a good idea to you at some time?" *[' ''When revived ] '"Thanks I owe you one" *"[''Relieved sigh] Okay, thanks." *"That was close." *"Oh. Thanks for that." *"[Dazed and sarcastic] I'm great..no, this is good... I'm great." *[' ''When healing ]''' "Cover me! I'm gonna heal up." *"Cover me please." *"Cover me while I patch myself up." *"Do one of you fine gentlemen mind covering me while I heal?" *''When healing in [[The Hotel] ]'' " With my luck, I'm just going to make it worse."'' *[' ''After healing ]''' "Whoo! All better now." *"Now I'm feeling right!" *"Now thats what I'm talkin' about." *['' When grabbing Pills'' ] "I got some pills." *"We're going to need these." *"I got these pills." *"Pills for me." *[' ''When low on health ]''' "Girl, you shoulda stayed at home..." *"Knights of Columbus, this '''HURTS!" *"Did this ever seem like a good idea?" *"Tonight's top story...Rochelle is not going to make it..." *'[''' When on very little health ]' "In case you were wondering...I'm about to die." *"This is how it's going to be, huh?" *"I think I really hurt something." *"By the beard of Zeus, this hurts!" *"This isn't happening...this isn't happening...this isn't happening." *"You have ''got ''to be kidding me..." *"Somethings gotta break our way..." *"Okay, this was a bad idea." *"Son of a bee-sting; this hurts!" *"Okay, that one really hurt." *"''Does anyone else feel like crap right now?" *"This just in...Rochelle isn't going to make it..." *"I am too young to feel this old." *"This is some grim shit we got ourselves into..." *"[Voice breaking] I need to find some health" *"One of you fellas one to carry the cute girl?" *'[' When incapacitated ]''' "Damn! I'm down!" *"Boys, I'm down!" *"Gentlemen, I need some help!" *"For the love of God, someone help me!" *"Help me!" *"Oh, I need some help!" *"Hey guys...I need some help!" *[' ''Seeing Nick's corpse ]''' "I'll miss you, Nick. You were good to me." *"Ahh Nick... Well, at least you were dressed for the funeral." *"Goodbye Nick, I'm going to miss you..." *[' ''Grabbing a health kit ]''' "Nothing to see... No health kit here..." *"Health here!" *[' ''Healing fellow survivor ]''' "Quit fussing and let me heal you..." *"Stop moving... I don't want to mess this up. " *[' ''Seeing Ellis's corpse ]''' " Aw, Ellis, I'm going to miss you..." *"Oh Ellis, what did you go and do?" *[' ''Seeing Coach's corpse ]''' "Do you think Coach was his first or last name?" *"Gonna miss you Coach..." *[' ''If two of the male Survivors die ]''' "Shit, I guess you are the last man on earth." *[ ''Reviving Coach ''] "I've got a plan: Let's kill all the zombies, sound good?" **'''Coach: "Sounds like a plan." *'[ 'Reviving Nick ']' "So what's wrong with you?" :Nick: '"Nothing much." ::'Rochelle: '''"I knew you'd be okay." *[ Hanging on a ledge ]' "While I am the best-looking girl hanging on﻿ a ledge, I wish I wasn't!... Hanging on a ledge I mean..." *"Don't even THINK about leaving me here!" *"Can someone help me? Damsel in distress over here!" *"OH! For the love of God, someone needs to help me up!" *"Hey...I uhh...kind of slipped!" * '[' ''After being helped up by Nick ]' "Wow, Nick. I guess you do have a heart...A HEART OF GOLD!" * '[ ''After being revived by defib unit ] '"Woah. So THAT'S what being dead feels like..." Weapon related *[ When grabbing an axe '''] "Axe me a question, I dare you." *"Axe!" *'[ 'When grabbing a cricket bat ]''' "Gonna whack somethin' with this." *[' ''When grabbing a Molotov ]''' "Mama said not to play with fire...buuuut.." *"Fire time." *[ Throwing Molotov '] '"Molotov out!" *"Fire coming!" *"Burn, mother----!!" *"Throwing a Molotov!" *[' ''Seeing a weapons cache ]'''"Alright! Weapons!" *"We have guns here!" *[' ''When reloading ]''' "Reloading here!" *[' ''Picking up a Magnum ]' "I am in LOVE with this gun!" *"Dibs on the Magnum!" *"Woo. I LOVE this gun!" *"Ooh. This is my new favorite!" *"Yeah, you are going to kill some zombies with me!" *"''Ohmigod." *"This can kill some zombies!" *[' ''When picking up a sniper or hunting rifle ]''' "I'm gonna check out this scope." *"I'll snipe." *[' ''Picking up a baseball bat ]''' "Oh, I know what to do with this!" *[ Picking up a chainsaw '] '"HELL yeah." *[ Picking up Incendiary Ammo '''] "I'm not playin' now." *"Let's get a little bonfire going." *'[' Picking up Boomer Bile ]''' "That had better not be what I think it is..." *"Grabbing a jar of puke." *"Grabbing a bile jar." *"Grabbing a jar of puke, apparently." *[ Picking up a frying pan '] '"Okay, nobody better make a crack about me being in the kitchen!" *[ Picking up a submachine gun '] '"...A machinegun!" *[ Picking up a rifle '] '"I'll try this rifle." *"Rifle for me!" *"Taking the rifle." *[' ''Picking up a shotgun ']' "Going with the shotgun..." *"Shotgun for me." * [' ''Getting dual pistols '''] "Double pistols." * [ Picking up golf club '] '"Grabbing a driver!" Infected related *['' Seeing Jimmy Gibbs Jr. '''] "Dibbs on Gibbs!" *'[' Seeing Hazmat ]''' "Great. Zombies in Hazmat suits." *"Fireproof zombies. Hooray!" *[' ''When covered by Boomer bile ]''' "He just... Vomit." *"Damn it! I just washed this!" (Though Rochelle usually says this if she has been vomited on shortly after she already has, she may say this even if it is her first time being vomited on.) *"Oh God, eugh!" *"Ick! JESUS, ew. Ugh!" *"Oh, ugh! OH, not again!" *[' ''While pulled by a Smoker ]''' "SMOKER'S GOT ME!" *No, nonono- *[ When a Spitter is about to spit'' ] '''"Watch out, goo!" *"This zombie spits burning shit!" *"Heads up, goo!" *"What is this shit!?" *"Goo incoming!" *"Watch out, or it'll wind up in your face." *"Damn this stuff HURTS!" *[ If grabbed by a Jockey '''] "Get this thing off my head!" *"Get it off! Get it off! Get it off! *"I can't breathe, get it off me!" *"It's on MY FACE!" *"I CAN'T SEE, THIS THING IS ON ME!" *"Let go let go let go!" *'[' When seeing a Tank ]''' "Kill it, kill it!" *"Don't stop shooting!" *"Shoot the shit out of that thing!" *"Light it up!" *"Shoot it! Shoot it!" *"Awww, shit! TANK!" *[' ''When pummeled by a Charger ]' "Charger's got me!" *"This thing is crushin' me! " *"[''Grunt] I'm gettin' my ass...BEAT." *"You've got to shoot this thing!" *"Its killing me! Shoot it!" *"I'm not playin' with this thing, HEEELLP!" *"Ughh, don't bash, shoot!" *[' ''After taking out a Special Infected quickly ]''' "That one's mine." *"Got it!" *"Dead." *"Taken care of." *"Kicked its ass!" *"Kicked it!" *[' ''When the Horde is alerted ]''' "Ohh it's on now!" *"Get ready." *"They're coming..." *"Here they come!" *"Party time!" *"Time to kick some ass." *[ When hearing or seeing a ''[[The Witch|''Witch]] '] '"I'm gonna give that Witch something to cry about." *"I hear a Witch." *"Everyone, quiet." *"Lights off, NOW." *[' ''After startling the Witch ]''' "HOLY SHIT!" *"My bad, my bad, my bad!" *"Outta my way!" *"Kill the damn thing!" *"Don't just stand there, shoot her!" *[''' ''Watching a Jockey ride another Survivor ]' " Holy shit, that things riding him!" *'[ Hearing a Hunter approach'' ] "'''Ugh, I hear a Hunter." *"Hoody bastard!" *[' ''Noticing a Mud Man Uncommon Common ]''' "Holy shit, there really are mud people!" *[' ''When pounced by a Hunter ]''' "AHHH! GET THIS THING OFF ME! HELP!" *[' ''Trapped in a Closet ]' "Somebody? Anybody? Everybody? ''Help...." Level Specific Dead Center '''[ While in the elevator and another Survivor is dead ]''' "Did we all make it? Who did we lose back there? I think his name was Ellis/Nick/Coach." *[' ''At the Campaign start ]' "I think those things are down there... Grab a weapon." *"[''In disbelief] Okay. Now I'm killing zombies..." *"The media mentioned things worse than zombies..." *"[Nervous] We should grab some weapons. I work in the news and the news says we should DEFINITLEY grab some weapons." *"I've been hearing about things...you know what? Nevermind...but just...grab a weapon." *[ Studying the map '] '"Reports were really fragmented...CEDA ''never ''told anyone it was this bad." *"I think CEDA should have been telling us to do more than just wash our hands." *"It looks like Atlanta's already fallen." *"Look at this map... Guys, we need to get to New Orleans. Fast." *[When hearing Hunter's growling for the first time]' "Reports says that there's something that is worse than zombies" '[ Entering Whitaker's Gun Store '] '"Oh sweet Jesus, look at all these guns!" *"Would you LOOK at all these guns?!" *[' ''Talking to Whitaker before entering the Mall ]''' "Don't worry mister, we'll get you that Cola!" *[' ''After finishing the gun store panic event ]' "[''Whispering] "Oh shit, I think I grabbed diet Cola. We should get outta here. [Yelling to Whitaker] Hey, thanks mister!" *[ Seeing Jimmy Gibbs Jr. Poster '] '"Anybody know who this Jimmy Gibbs guy is?" : '''Ellis: "Only the greatest stock car racer of all time. Try readin' a book sometime." : Rochelle: "Jimmy Gibbs Jr....yay." *'[ 'On Ellis's escape plan ] '"Okay. So plan A is find this race car...Plan B is we stay in this mall and die." *"Well...it's a plan. I don't know if it's a ''good plan but it's a plan..." '''The Passing The Riverbank *'[' ''Encountering Zoey in the Intro ]' '''Zoey:' "Hello down there!" Rochelle: "Oh, thank God! I thought I might be the last woman on Earth." Zoey: "Yeah...I know that feeling." *'Nick: '"For the last goddamn time: Lower the goddamn bridge, you goddamn vest-wearing grease monkey!" Francis: '"Go to hell, suit." '''Rochelle: '"Hey, hey, hey. Look, if we get to the other side, can you help us lower it?" 'Francis: '"I can help YOU." 'Rochelle: '"See Nick? ''You ''should try being nice sometime. THANK YOU!" *[ To Francis in the Intro ] "Hey there, can you lower the bridge?" 'Francis: '"Would if I could. Can't. Come around to the other side and we can lower it together." '''Rochelle: "Is the path even clear to the other side?" Francis: "Yeah." Rochelle: "Then it's a date!" *''[ 'To Francis in the Intro ']'' "Lower the bridge and I'll tell you how old I am!" *''[ To Francis in the Intro ]'' '"If you help us lower the bridge, I'll give you a kiss." *"Coach, you know anything about this under-the-river tour?" : '''Coach: "'I don't know. Goes under the river." '['Alternate Line]' "Uhh...yeah, it's historic." : '''Rochelle: '"Well, okay... Good enough." *'[' Reacting to the bride Witch ]''' "You see? This is why I hate weddings." *"This is one wedding where I don't mind being the bridesmaid." *"Something old, something new, something about to rip your guts out..." *"I don't know what she's crying about, but at least she got married..." '''The Underground *'Safe House Coach: '"All this runnin' around we been doing? Shit, I bet I lost, what, five pounds." Rochelle: '''"Anyone who survives this shit is going to be in great shape!" *"Ellis, honey...I've been thinking. Somewhere down the road do you mind if we trade up for a car with...say, working doors and a backseat?" *[' ''Checking out Jukebox ] '"Ugh. This jukebox ''sucks." *'Rochelle: '"Do you really think we can trust that guy?" '''Nick: "What's the matter sweetie, playing hard to get?" Rochelle: '"What?" '''Nick: '"I saw the way you were looking at him." '''Rochelle: "You're outta your mind!" Nick: "He could be the one." Rochelle: "Then again, he is better looking than you." *'Coach:' "The city of Rayford: Used to have a boiled peanut festival here. Bunch of good memories." Rochelle: "I have good memories too...of having never ''been to a boiled peanut festival." *"Get into the pool hall." '''Rochelle:' "Motivated. Okay, we've got to get motivated. Hey Ellis, I hear there's a stock car museum in New Orleans." Ellis: "Get outta here! All right!" Rochelle: "Coach, we make it to New Orleans, there's a cheeseburger museum!" Coach: "Oh. In my heart, I'm there already." Rochelle: "And Nick-" Nick: "Yeah-no, I'm good. I'm good." *'[' Crossing the plank between buildings ]' "I am not looking down." *"Hey Nick. Splash fight?" *'Nick: "Don't you dare." *'"'''Nick, there's a turd on your shoulder." *"Hey Nick, this your suitcase?" *"Why is it always water?" *"Stay off the dirt. It's historical." *"I hope Phase Two is as good as Phase One." *"Maybe there's no zombies down there... Who am I kidding?" *"Phase Two? Wait, Phase One was finished?" *"Only in the south would this pass as a museum." *"Five dollars well spent." *"I never had so much fun learning." *"That was almost as bad as the Seattle underground museum." *"Phase Two is a lot more interesting than Phase One..." *[ 'In response to Ellis finding a 'candy bar' ']'' '''"Oh Ellis! I'm not laughing! I'm not, I'm not laughing." '''The Port *"Hey, Nick, you've got something on your shoulder." *'[ 'Meeting L4D Survivors at finale ] Francis: '''"'Dee-Pec Mode'. Classy. Nice shirt, Rochelle." '''Rochelle: "Thanks Francis. Nice vest." Zoey: "Francis? Really? Tell me you're joking." Francis: "What? Obviously she's a woman of taste." Rochelle: "Yeah. Thanks, but in the meantime we should get to work on that generator..." Zoey: "Uh, okay. You guys go down to the generator and get it working. I'm ''going to stay here and vomit." *'[' ''In the Safe Room before meeting up with the Survivors ]' '''Nick: '"Don't be so nervous. You had your chance, now let me step in." 'Rochelle: '"Nick, as one of the last two women in the world, I can say half of the women in the world hate you." Dark Carnival *"Umm, guys, this is the lady's room." :'''Nick: "Excuse me." / "Don't look at me like that." *"This is the most relaxing safe room I have ever been in." *"Gee, my bedroom was painted like this...baby blue...I think maybe my dad wanted a boy..." *'[' Figuring out Coach's plan involving the Midnight Riders ]''' "...And that will signal the chopper! Coach, that's BRILLIANT! ...I'm sorry about all the bad things I said about your crappy band..." *[' ''Moving through an air duct beside the Tunnel of Love ]''' "Ah, the air duct of love." *[' ''Seeing the rescue chopper arrive at the finale ]''' "Coach, you are the smartest man alive!" Swamp Fever *[' ''Continuing Coach's phrase at the start of Swamp Fever ]''' "When they say stay out, I'm sure they meant someone else." *[' ''Agreeing with Nick's shooting of the pilot ]''' "That's true. If I had to pick a low point in the flight, it would probably be when he stopped flying the chopper and...attacked us. Anyone know where we are?" *[ Reaching the ferry ''] "It looks like they've all left...and gone deeper into the swamp. Well, great. " *"Earl's gator village? This just keeps getting better..." *'[' When ferry arrives at the Swamp Fever ]''' "Everyone, on the ferry!" *[' ''On the ferry ]' "Ellis, does that tattoo mean anything?" :'Ellis: "Oh, this here? It means I'm a badass zombie killin' machine." :Rochelle: "Wow. You must have amazing foresight to get that." *"So Nick, what do you think the chances are the swamp people are still alive?" :'''Nick: "What, alive and Infected, or alive and not zombies?" : '''Rochelle:' "Not zombies." : Nick: "100 to 1." : Rochelle: "Sounds about right." *'[''' Responding to Ellis about the blood farmers'' ] "Blood farmers? Boy, what in the hell are you talking about?" *'[' Reading the 'No Swimming' sign at the ferry ]''' "You're telling me they actually had to post a sign to keep people from swimming in the gator pool? Alright..." *"No swimming in the Gator Park. Good to know!" *[' ''Reaching the Drainage Pipe Safe Room ]''' "That's an encouraging sign. There's still power!" *[' ''Stepping into the swamp ]' "Ooookay, this is ''creepy. " *[' ''Wandering in the swamp ]''' "I am sick to death of this mud." *"Good thing I'm wearing boots..." *"Okay. Enough of the mud already!" *"My feet are never going to dry..." *[' ''Searching the Shanty Town for supplies ]' "If anybody could survive this...it would be people, who live like ''this..." *[' ''Observing the Plane Wreckage ]''' " Zombies hit mid-flight I guess..." *"Holy shit... A downed plane!" *[' ''At the emergency door of a fallen plane at the Crash Site ]''' "You're kidding me. The only way forward is through an emergency door?" *[' ''Opening the Airplane Hatch ]''' "I've always wanted to do this." *[ In the Swamp People's Safe House ]' "God''damm''it, the swamp people are zombies. Oh, zombie swamp people, I'm sorry...I gotta shoot you." *"Oh shit, they didn't make it..." *"Hey Ellis. A bathtub...heard of one before?" *'[' ''Observing the pile of dead animal carcasses ]' "We had heard reports that the infection might spread through mammals, but..." :'Ellis: "So they just killed them all? : Rochelle: "Better safe than sorry I guess..." Hard Rain *'[' While in the Sugar Mill ]''' "Hey, we can take that elevator down to the field." *[' ''Reading the sign about gas shortages ]''' "Next gas...two miles... Well, shit." *[' ''Noticing another Witch crying ]''' "How many goddamn witches are there?" *[' ''As the rain begins ]''' "Um, does it flood around here?" *"Oh it's really coming down hard." *[' ''As the floodwater rises ]''' "It flooded fast." *[' ''On leaving the gas station ]''' "Does everybody have enough gas? Cause I do NOT want to make this trip twice." *"This should be easy, we just need to grab some diesel." The Parish *[' ''When seeing the "Where is CEDA? graffiti in The Park ]''' "Good question. Where is C.E.D.A.? I just see zombies... " *[' ''When passing The Park bathrooms ]' "Ugh. Whats that smell?" :'Ellis: "Smells nice, don't it?" ::Coach: "Smells like people been living here and shit." *'[' On being bombed by the military ']' "WHAT ARE THEY DOING?!" *"Something tells me they stopped checking for survivors..." *'[' Seeing the Bridge ]' "There's the bridge...you're sure they're going to be there?" Friendly Fire *"Check yourself before you wreck yourself, fool!" *"That better have been an accident!" *"Don't make me get ugly with you!" *"I hope that was an accident!" *"Sweet Jesus, you shot me!" *"Stop it!" *"Stop shooting me!" *"Somebody shot me..." *"Hey hey hey hey, hey... Seriously?" *"Hey, what's your name? Don't shoot me!" *"You got some serious issues with that gun." *"Have you lost your mind?" *"Okay. I cannot believe you just SHOT ME." *"Ow. Hey!" *"Try shooting some damn zombies." *"Do. NOT. Shoot me." *"What is up with you shooting me?!" *"Watch where you're shooting!" *"''What the hell are you doing?!" *"Who the hell shot me?" *"Oh no, you didn't just shoot me!" Scavenge *[' ''At the beginning of Scavenge Mode ] "Find some gas, guys!" Unused These ones can be found amongst the Steam files but either can't be found or don't play in game. *''(world04)'' "We're here, Crescent City. I'll tell you now, I'm not showing anyone my tits." *"Guys, guys! Now is not the time for a pissing contest! The building is on fire, lets get off this roof while we still can." Category:Left 4 Dead 2